1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to scanning systems such as infrared scanning systems and particularly to a highly accurate mirror position sensing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In sensor systems such as IR (infrared) scanning and display systems in which a moving mirror is utilized to scan s scene being interrogated, the instantaneous position of the mirror is required, for example, to correct the image distortion of the scene and to enhance the picture in the processor. Conventionally, detection of the mirror position requires a highly constant scan mirror velocity, two sensors for forward and backward scanning of the mirror plus considerable electronic circuitry to respond to the sensors. Further, conventional systems typically utilize a counter to indicate the mirror position which is not totally compatible with variations of mirror speed or backward movement of mirror position. A simplified and highly accurate scanning mirror position sensor that does not require a counter to indicate position would be a substantial advantage to the art.